Talk:Martial Master
Comments moved here from Main articleTristaenkun 18:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Almost seems to activate after a weapon skill is used. Further testing required. --Would not activate for me after 5 weaponskills. Was playing on 30SAM/15WAR, maybe level has something to do with it. --May be wrong about activation after weaponskill. I was expecting an icon to show upon activation like there is with "Swift Shoes." I just noticed the "Blood Of The Vampyr" power working though, and no icon shows after activation. Martial Master might just not have an icon. As stated above, more testing required. --Would like to know what the rate of increase is as I have not noticed any significant incrase to either combat or magic skills --If TP is at or above 100% then increased skill ups will be seen. Skill Up Increase Tenatively confirming that this does seem to apply to Summoning Magic. Out of a small sample size of 200 casts, with Signet on, 39 yielded skillups. Average appears to be 20% with effect on. Will attempt a larger sampling later, as well as a sampling without signet on in order to determine the rate of increase, but from personal experience it appears that the effect increased skillup rate considerably. --JoranDax 02:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I've just been summon spamming like I have been the past week. I'm level 68 SMN with skill 193 out of 235. I am not noticing any difference in skill up rate with Martial Master in effect. I am still having roughly 2 skill up events per 100 summons, about 1.8 levels per hour, and I consider this very typical. I am not using weapon skills or blood pacts, merely summoning nonstop. I am summoning in normal Batallia Downs with signet on. If you have observed boosted magic skill ups, please post about the conditions and if you were weaponskilling. Freazer 00:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Since this effect is active now on Shiva, I decided to do some testing on it as SMN. Setup - SMN75/BLM37, level 30's RSE, Dark Staff (for healing), no other gear equipped, merits in 2 of the 6 BP Rage only, none in SMN skill. SMN skill at start of testing: 220. Carby, all avatars (except Diabolos and Fenrir) and all spirits available. Testing consisted of calling and immediately dismissing all the avatars and spirits in turn in the order in which they appeared in the in-game menu until all mp was exhausted (approx 2.5 iterations per mp load), then resting to full and repeating. Each test was conducted over 4 full mp loads, so approx 640 casts per test. ::* test 1 - No Signet active, total skillups = 0.2 ::* test 2 - Signet active, no TP, total skillups = 0.7 ::* test 3 - Signet active, over 200% TP, total skillups = 1.4 :It would appear that there is a significant increase in skillups when Martial Master is in effect, and that TP has a lot to do with it too. For the purposes of this test, I deliberately did not use any BPs, since the timer and the element of the day would skew the results too much, but hope that is of some help to someone! Based on this, I am removing the verification tag from the main article and modifying the text slightly to suit. Idun Midgardsormr 10:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The bonus is significant. After doing some skill up before the Mog Tablets went online, and then some skill up afterward, the rate of increase feels like double... or better. It is a very useful effect if you still need something capped. --Taeria Saethori 19:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It seems to be -very- significant for me. I was playing as 25 NIN in Yuhtunga Jungle in a party against Yuhtunga Mandragoras. I hadn't yet gotten any skillups for katanas for that level. I got .2 through .5 skillups on almost every hit and capped it within two fights. It doesn't seem to be affecting Ninjutsu quite as well. I'll be testing Puppet skill ups soon. --FFXI-Nai06:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) After further testing, it seems that it IS activated by a weaponskill. I got no skillups previous to my weaponskill on our first through third mobs, then suddenly started getting them after I used a WS on the fourth. FFXI-Nai 06:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) So, anyone knows if defense skills such as Guarding or Parry would be affected by this?--Sedosan 10:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC). My skillup rate for Shield and Parrying have skyrocketed since this was implemented, so I'm going to say yes. --Taeria Saethori 20:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I got from 124 to 130 (6 levels) Parrying and from 154 to 167 (13 levels) Shield skill on my Red Mage the other night off of the Mourioche in the Boyahda Tree in somewhere between an hour and a half to two hours. If that's not an extraordinarily massive amount, I don't know what is! That's at least twice as much as what I was getting prior to this update. --Stammer 12:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Any notes on how long this effect lasts after a weapon skill? Does it stay only a minute, etc.? If it lasts long enough for me to run to the end of a zone and try skilling up, I want to test it on something. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that isn't the case. --Aenanai 18:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) After doing some generalized testing while solo'ing as SCH47/RDM23, I noticed that I'd have periods in which I'd gain skill-ups really fast and then I'd have a lot of time where I'd barely get any. After paying close attention, I noticed that if I didn't use a weapon skill when it was available (TP 100%+), I'd get skill ups a lot - even though I'm fighting Decent Challenges, it is like I'm fighting Even Matches or roughly there-of. I used a Weapon Skill, and I had no skill ups for a long time. I waited until I had 100%+, and watched carefully. I got a lot of skill ups post 100% TP. Given this, I think that this Super Kupower kicks in at 100%+ TP and perhaps ups the skill up capability level of the enemy you are fighting, up one notch (EP > DC, DC > EM, etc). The later is a theory, but the 100%+ TP is a very solid thing that I believe. Test it! I can't prove it or SS it, since I'm on console... I added this information (about the TP) to the article page, but until actual proof is given via significant testing, I added a verification tag just in case. A little further study on this, micro-testing as you would say, has been showing that it doesn't guarantee skill-ups, but definitely give sa boost to the frequency of them. --Eli 06:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'd like to call into question the 100% TP claims. I have skilled up archery from 80-190 on 2 characters simultaneously; Im on NIN, and I have a RDM I take with me(my two accounts). *Both were outfitted in sparse r.acc gear. *Both had a hit rate of ~80% (was using hunters Roll, and JackO's) *Never at any point were the two characters different in their total skillups. *I gave them both the same amount of arrows, and we both shot on the same monsters. *When my TP was getting full on NIN I would use Blade: Retsu, to paralyze the monsters just for some nice breathing room. *I finished my day in Cape Terrigan on Manticores, and when I was done, the NIN had 188, and the RDM had 184. I attributed the 4 difference to the fact that I had the RDM casting debuff or cures from time to time, so she would miss out on being able to shoot. If TP was a big factor in your rate of skillups then the NIN should of came out the same or lower than the RDM, not higher. I think before we can post anything about TP we would need some kind of extended parse log, or confirmation from SE. The above SMN example is good, but we dont know how exhaustive it is... Im pretty sure anyone who has spent a lot of time skilling up w/ or w/out Martial Master will tell you that skillups can often come in chunks(I'm blue everything on PLD job, and blue everything except parry on NIN). From just a "what I seen view" I never seen a time between the two computers where I said "hey my RDM or NIN getting way more skillups". I think the 100+TP claim should be moved to TALK for discussion until something 95-100% concrete is concluded... Otherwise it just looks as silly as when original comments said u need to do a weapon-skill in order to activate the increased skillups :/ --Malitia 19:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Here is the difference between my test (SMN above) and skillups as melee: I got to 200%tp and kept it during the entire skillup session, while a melee will often blow their tp on a ws as soon as they are able to, thus reducing the tp below 100% again. Try getting your tp up above 100% and not using it for a while, see if that works for you. I did some pretty extensive testing, detailed above, which shows that TP _does_ make a difference, I don't understand why that information was removed from the main page. Idun Midgardsormr 00:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree; I get a noticeably higher frequency of skill-ups when I sit at 300% TP than if I use weapon skills every time I hit 100% TP. --Stammer 08:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) As a 75 MNK/DNC working on guard, I find martial masters to be somewhat selective regarding it's help. I've been spending time in the tree playing with the mandys. I've been keeping signet on, and always keeping TP as close to 300% as possible (/dnc). Last night I spent about 3 hours there, and got about five full guard levels, which was incredible. I logged out in the tree, and today I continued, using the same gear, mobs, and style of play, this time only getting a total of .6. I'm still well within range to get skillups there, so I'm sure I didn't out-skill the location. Having all parameters equal, I was either a) incredibly unlucky this morning, or b) something else also contributes to the efficacy of Martial Masters (e.g. moon cycle, vanadiel-day of the week, etc). Either way, I have no idea. --Kurotatsu 13:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Having given this some time, and looking at the comments above, a couple of people have said they have seen increases with full tp (and not using it), plus my own tests of over 1800 carefully observed iterations. Only one person has said that from a "what I seen view" that tp was not a factor. I am adding the statement back into the main page until someone can do some exhaustive testing to prove it wrong. Idun Midgardsormr 05:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I've leveled a crap ton of weapons and have yet to see a difference in tp vs no tp, across multiple jobs. I call that tp stuff bologna. - Fogoazul Puppetmasters? Just wondering if anyone has noticed an increase in puppet skill ups through this... Knowing SE, they probably forgot about PUPs... Again.. --Taruzard 22:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I am noticing an increase in puppet skills in Behemoth's dominion as lvl 59 PUP. A mugh higher frequency of skillups on EP mobs matt 02:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It does not help automaton skill up rate, having tried skilling up range and melee for quite awhile at 75 in boyada tree with no success, the skill up rates of automaton is higher at lower levels for matt example, but at 75 you will hardly see any even with martial master. --Cobyn 21:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Moved from main page If TP is maintained at or above 100% (no weapon skills used) then increased skill ups will be seen. *Skillup on mobs that would normally be far out of reach to gain skills on. Example: You have a 110 Shield rating on 75THF, however you are able to gain skillups on Robber Crabs in Kuftal Tunnel up to 144 in 1.5hour using 5-6 crabs at a time. *Mobs close to the players level (DC->EM) who would normally give no-to-low amount of skillup. Example: Normally you see increased skillups on IT, VT, T, monsters. Now you can see some skillup on DC and EM monsters proportional to your weapon's Skill Rating. *The rate at which you skillup and the skillup reward is greatly heightened. Example: You skillup your Archery, Throwing, Marksmanship, and not only do you see a skillup on every 1-2 shots, you see 0.3->0.5 as the amount learned. (The lower your skill level VS the monster you are hitting will yield the higher learned number).